We Belong Together Forever
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ross and Rachel's Wedding.


_**A/N Hello! This is sort of a follow up to We Belong Together. Again totally AU. Does not exactly follow any particular episode. And in this story Rachel is still in the beginning stage of her pregnancy.  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

It was here. Today was the day. The day Rachel Karen Green had been dreaming about. The day she would officially become Mrs. Ross Geller. Rachel Geller. It had a nice ring to it. Rachel Karen Geller. Sounded so lovely in her head. No she was not going to be one of those women who felt the need to keep their last name or hyphenate their name. No. She was taking Ross' name because well she loved him and would be proud to be a Geller.

Rachel looked over at her sister Amy who was helping Monica accessorize properly. No you can't wear those earrings, they don't go…no wear these ones. Yes that necklace is very pretty but it doesn't work with the purple gown, you want to wear this one. Yes this will look much better.

The older Green sister smiled at her younger sister. That was Amy. Always wanting people to look their absolute best. Rachel was proud of her sister. Amy really wanted to make a change in her life. She felt she needed to. The princess was tired of always having to rely on Daddy for money. She was grown up, it was time to be an adult. Rachel helped her land her old job at Bloomingdale's in personal shopping. Amy loved it. She was terrific and the customer adored her. Yes she could be sharp and brutally honest by saying you really shouldn't be buying that dress…you don't have the figure for that skirt, those jeans make your butt look fat but most of the customers didn't seem to mind. She really did help them pick out great clothes and they were always happy with their purchases. Many of them came back and specifically asked for Amy.

The young woman was doing so well and had such a good eye for fashion that Bloomingdale's was considering moving her up to another department in a lower level entry position. She was really thriving and Rachel was proud. The girl even got her own apartment. It was in the same building as Monica's grandmother's apartment. It was two floors above. Rachel was happy that she was close by. She wanted to be close to her sister and they were getting closer. Amy had found a nice new boyfriend. Nice because Rachel had briefly dated him. Joshua. Yup Joshua. He had come back to Bloomingdale's as he wanted to purchase some new suits and that's when he met Amy.

The two really hit it off. At first Amy thought it would be weird as she was Rachel's sister but it wasn't. Joshua really liked the blonde. He enjoyed her outspokenness and it didn't hurt that she was just as gorgeous as her older sister. Well he thought more so which Amy of course had to inform Rachel of this little fact. Her younger sister was really maturing and Rachel could not be prouder.

Her eyes went to her other sister, Jill. Jill was still Jill. Not much had changed with her except that she did get a great job in a top law firm as a legal secretary for the head partner. She was still feisty as ever but a hard worker. Like Amy, Jill too did manage to get her own place. It was in the same building as Phoebe's apartment. Jill would visit the masseuse from time to time asking her advice on one thing or another and sure enough the two were starting to become good friends. This made Rachel happy as she hoped to be close to Jill too. They all had gotten used to the blonde's personality and didn't take anything she said that seriously. Jill was maturing but still had that little bit of spoiled princess in her. She did not have a boyfriend yet but Monica had introduced her to Richard's son. Jill thought he was cute and they did go out on a date. The eye doctor was a little unsure of her but found he enjoyed her company. He agreed to be her date for the wedding as he was also one of the grooms men for Ross.

Yes everything was coming together in the lives of the Green sisters.  
Rachel looked over her reflection of her spectacular gown. While she did still have her old gown from her wedding to Barry that she believed was quite beautiful, she did not feel right wearing it. However as luck would have it, Ralph Lauren was putting out a new wedding collection and the company insisted that she wear one of the new gowns. Rachel told them they didn't need to do this but they were adamant about it. So the young executive looked through the gowns that were designed and found the one she loved.  
Off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline and full skirt. There were two white roses sewn on the straps that came off her shoulders and one at the hip. It was simple and elegant. Her veil made of the finest material and embedded with little diamonds.

"You look beautiful honey." Sandra Green said to her daughter.

"Thank you Mom." Rachel replied. "I'm so happy. I'm about to marry Ross. The most wonderful man in the world."

"You will be a terrific wife." Sandra remarked. "And a terrific mother to your new baby."

Rachel smiled placing her hand on her stomach. "I hope so. I really want this to work. Our baby deserves a happy stable family."

Sandra nodded her head. "Yes they do. I'm glad that things worked out between the two of you. I know that I didn't think it would and I had stated once a cheater always a cheater but I was never so glad to be so wrong in my life. Ross loves you. I know he is sorry for what he had done and that's all in the past. You two have a real chance at happiness. I know he will be a good husband and a good father. I have seen him with Ben and he is wonderful."

"He is." Rachel agreed. "And knowing that is what makes this easier for me. I'm scared of being a new mom. Not bad scared more like nervous scary but Ross has been my rock. Patiently guiding me through this. After all he has done this with Carol, he knows the drill. Ross has really been great and I don't know what I would do without him. And you know what…I don't have to find out cause I'm marrying him!"

"That's right." Mrs. Green smiled. "You will be very happy together."

Monica walked over to her former roommate and smiled. "Wow you look so beautiful." She said.

"Thanks Mon." Rachel replied. "I hope I can do this. I hope I am as happy with Ross as you are with Chandler."

"You will be." Monica assured. She then teared up a bit. "I can't believe it…you know we are going to be like sisters! You're going to be my sister!' She hugged her friend.

Rachel teared up herself. "Yes we are. Oh but I always thought of you as my sister! You will always be that way to me. You are my best friend in the whole world."

"Hey." Phoebe said approaching the two. "I want to be sisters too."

Rachel smiled as she gestured for her friend to join the hug. "Oh Phoebe you are! You are like a sister too! I'm happy you are my maid of honor!"

"Maid of honor #1". Phoebe said with a smile. Amy had wanted to be a maid of honor for the wedding and Rachel did not have the heart to tell her she already promised that to Phoebe. So instead she would have two maid of honors. Why not? It was her wedding. Ross had two best mans. He couldn't decide between Joey and Chandler again so they were both best man.

The hug broke and Judy Geller walked up to Rachel. "I just want to say that I'm very happy that you are going to be a member of our family. I always believed you to be like a second daughter. You and Monica were so close growing up I felt like I had two daughters. Now you are going to be my daughter in law. It makes me very happy."

"Thank you." Rachel said. "I promise I will be a good wife to Ross."

"I know you will." Judy said with a smile. "Just like Monica is a good wife to Chandler. I'm very proud of you both."

There was a knock at the door and Phoebe opened it to see Dr. Green standing there. "Oh hello…come in." She smiled.

The doctor walked in and saw his daughter. "Honey you look beautiful!" He said with a big smile. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I wish you and Ross the best of luck." He said. "And I want to say I'm proud of you. You have grown up so much over the past couple of years. You were determined to stand on your own two feet and you did it. I know it wasn't easy but you toughed it out. I know you hated that waitress job in the coffee shop but you did it. You knew you had to start somewhere. Well now look at you. An executive at Ralph Lauren. You did good sweetpea. I'm very proud. And so is your mother."

Rachel hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy. That means a lot to me."

**Groom Suite**

"Can you believe it!" Ross said with excitement. "I'm getting married! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"It's great man." Chandler said. "But why all the shouting you've done this like a billion times." He quipped.

"Ha Ha funny." Ross shot back. "This is different. I'm marrying Rachel. Rachel…Sweet beautiful Rachel. I can't believe it."

Joey smiled. "I know how much you wanted this Ross. I'm happy for you. You and Rachel belong together. You always have."

"Thanks Joey. Hey someday you will find a good woman too. I know it."

"Maybe." The actor said. "If I do I hope I am as happy with her as I know you will be with Rachel."

"Son." Jack Geller said. "I wish you all the best. I know how much you have always loved Rachel. I could see it whenever she came over to see Monica. You would get that look in your eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that with any other girl. Just promise me you won't get divorced."

Ross laughed. "Dad I have no intention of getting divorced. I could never divorce Rachel."

Joey spoke. "Well you did that one time…"

"Again." Ross quickly added. "Look I love her and I am not going to be stupid and let her get away from me. Not this time. No way. She is going to be mine for life."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The music started as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle in the enormous banquet room of Rachel's father's country club. It was the perfect place for the wedding. Dozens of pretty purple and white flowers everywhere. Everyone seated in comfortable white chairs watching as the procession made their way down.

Monica on the arm of Chandler. Phoebe on Joey's arm. Amy was on the arm of Timothy and Jill was on the arm of Frank Jr, Phoebe's brother who Ross had also asked to be a part of the wedding. He was hesitant at first as he wasn't used to getting all dressed up.

Phoebe and Alice found him a nice tux and fixed up his hair. He looked like a real gentleman. Yes it was true Jill was not thrilled with in the beginning but Rachel pointed out how it important it to Phoebe. This was her brother and they all needed to make him feel welcome. So Jill swallowed her pride and went along. She found out he wasn't so bad after all and she adored the photos of the triplets. Jill made him promise that she could visit them sometime. They were just so cute!

They all reached the front of the altar where Ross was standing. Ben had walked down the aisle carrying the ring with the niece of Alice's beside him as the flower girl.

The music changed and everyone stood. Rachel appeared and Ross' breath was taken away. He never saw her look so beautiful. The paleontologist could not believe this woman was actually for him. Him! Ross Geller! He wanted to shout out loud that he was lucky but was fairly certain that Rachel would be none too pleased with him.

Rachel made her walk down on the arm of her father and her mother. This was like a dream come true. She felt like a fairy tale princess and Ross was her prince charming. The trio arrived at the altar and Dr. and Mrs. Green both kissed their daughter before stepping away.

"Dearly beloved." The minister began. "We are gathered here today to join in Holy Matrimony, Ross and Rachel."

Rachel's heart was pounding in chest. This was it! She was taking those vows! Vows to a man she loved. She could not say these things to Barry. If she did, it would have been a lie. It was something she realized too late. It was wrong of her to just up and run from the wedding. Barry didn't deserve that and she did make amends with him. He was no longer bitter and said he understood it was not her intent to hurt him. She was right. They should not have gone through with the ceremony. All that was behind her now. What was in front of her was the future. A future with Ross.

Ross couldn't stop smiling. He had done this before but it never felt like this. It didn't feel like this. He was marrying a woman he was completely in love with. Yes he did love Carol. He would not have married her if he didn't but his love for her was not close to what he felt for Rachel. Emily. He was stupid to marry her. She was not the right woman for him. Saying her name at the altar was humiliating for her. The British woman had every right to be furious with him however she didn't need to take it to the extreme and try to cut Rachel out of his life. She became unreasonable and demanding.  
But now here he was with Rachel. The love of his life since he was fifteen years old. No one could ever take her place.

The minister stated it was time for the vows. Rachel spoke. "Ross…I know that we have had our ups and downs. We've been together. We've broken up." She then grinned. "We haven't been on a break."

Ross laughed.

"Through all of that, I never actually stopped loving you. I got angry with you but my love for you, it never went away. I know that we will still have our fights but I'm not going to throw in the towel. I promise no matter what I'm going to stick by your side. I will not let you divorce me. Not now. Not ever. You are stuck with me for life. I promise that I will be a good wife. I know that I can be demanding and I know I'm probably not the easiest person to live with but I will do my best to make this work. I want it to work. There is no way that I want to spend my life without you in it."

"Rachel." Ross began. "I've been in love with you since the ninth grade. I haven't loved anyone the same way that I love you. You are all that I ever wanted. I promise that I'm going to stick by your side too. I will not divorce you. This is going to last no matter what. I want this to work too. I love you so much. You mean everything to me."

It was then time for the rings. "Rachel." The minister said. "Place this ring on Ross finger and repeat after me….I Rachel.."

"I Rachel."

"Take thee Ross."

"Take thee Tom Cruise…" She joked.

"Very funny." Ross said.

Rachel laughed. "Sorry couldn't help it. Sorry…I Rachel..take thee Ross.."

"As my lawful wedded husband.."

"As my lawful wedded husband….to have and to hold…in sickness and in health…for better or worse…for richer or poorer…till death do we part."

"Ross place this ring on Rachel's finger. "I…Ross..'

"I Ross…take thee…_Rachel…_"

The bride giggled.

"As my lawful wedded wife….to have and to hold….in sickness and in health…for better or worse…for richer or poorer…till death parts us."

"Ross and Rachel have made their commitment to one another before the sight of God…I now pronounce them husband and wife…You may kiss the bride."

Ross placed his hands on Rachel's face before moving in closer to capture her mouth in a passionate loving kiss. Her arms went around him holding him tightly. The kiss seemed to go on forever but neither of them cared. They waited too long for this moment and they were seizing it!

The kiss did finally break and they made their way back up the aisle with everyone clapping. They were outside the room and Rachel turned to her new husband. "We did it!"

"We sure did! He said hugging his new wife. "I love you!"

**Reception**

The party was in full swing. Dr. and Mrs. Green spared no expense for the lavish event. They rented out a beautiful ballroom in a luxurious hotel just outside Manhattan.  
Rachel was floating on air being with her new husband. They had their first dance to their song. With or Without You by U2. Rachel snuggled up in Ross' arms as they danced. She didn't see anyone else in the room. Just her wonderful Ross.

When their dance was over, everyone else joined in on the dance floor. Everyone that is except for Joey. He was feeling a bit blue. Yes he was happy for Ross and Rachel. Thrilled when Monica and Chandler got married. Happy that Phoebe was engaged to David. He had no one. He was the loner of the group. Of course the actor had dated his share of women but…he didn't have what the others had. He wished he could have that too.

"Oh my god…Joey Tribiani?" A female voice said.

He looked at who was speaking to him and he could not believe it. It was her. It was that woman from eight years ago when...Carol was giving birth to Ben. That single woman he had befriended. "Lea?" He said.

"Yes that's right." She smiled. "Wow it's been…well eight years!"

"It has been. Wow…I can't believe it…Do you know Rachel and Ross?"

"Oh no." Lea explained. "My friend Sophie used to work with Rachel at Bloomingdale's. She invited me to come with her to the reception as her boyfriend had to work."

"I see. Well it's nice to see you again. How is your daughter?"

"Josephine is great."

"Josephine? You named her..Josephine?"

"Yes I named her after you." Lea explained. "I had to. You were so nice to me. There I was a complete stranger and yet you went out of your way to be there for me during the whole thing when I went into labor. It meant a lot to me. Josie, that's what I call her, knows all about you. I told her about how you were there when she was born. I watched you on Days of Our Lives. Drake was my favorite character."

"Thanks." Joey said with a smile. "So how is um..what was his name?"

"Brad." Lea replied. "We are not together. We split five years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I thought he would change after Josie was born but he didn't. He was jerk then and he is still a jerk today." She stated. "You on the other hand…I've thought a lot about over the past couple of years. I don't know why. I mean I barely know you but...I don't know…there was just something about you. I can't really explain it."

Joey smiled. "I have to be honest…when I saw you with Brad…it got to me. I thought you were great and I…I had brought you some presents but when I saw you with him..I didn't want to intrude."

"You brought me presents? That's so sweet."

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"Um..Joey would you like to dance?"

"Sure I would." He beamed. "I would love to dance with you! By the way I have to say…you look smoking hot in that blue dress…"

Lea laughed. "Thank you. And you look very handsome in that tux."

The two made their way to the dance floor getting lost in the romantic song.

**Later That Night**

Ross opened the double doors to the bridal suite and Rachel gasped. "Wow this is so beautiful!" She exclaimed. She was in awe of the king sized bed with a stunning soft blue bedspread. Pale blue carpet on the floor. Elegant white curtains that covered french doors that lead to a balcony. There was a small table with a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket. Two long stem crystal glasses stood on the table as well.

"Ross this is so wonderful. I….This is even better than I ever imagined it would be."

"You deserve it." He said caressing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips met in what started as a soft kiss then grew to a more passionate one.  
Rachel's dress was unzipped in the back and pulled off her body. Her hands went to Ross's jacket pushing it to the floor. His tie was discarded as well. Rachel then began to unbutton his shirt and ran her hands over his body.  
She closed her eyes as his lips went to her neck and down to her shoulders. She was soon picked up and carried over to the bed where she was placed down.

"I want you to know I meant what I said." Ross said leaning over her. "I will never ever leave you. You mean everything to me. I love you." His lips found hers again and the two were wrapped up in each other's arms making intense passionate love.

Later, Rachel sighed happily while basking in the beauty of the moment. There wasn't anything else she could possibly ask for. She had a wonderful husband who loved her. Great friends. Terrific family. Dysfunctional at times yes but she still loved them.  
Awesome job at Ralph Lauren and to top it off, a baby on the way.

She had come a long way since the day she ran into Central Perk wearing her wedding dress drenched from the rain. She was scared and yet her friends took her in and helped her grow into who she was now. They encouraged her and now…now she was confident.

She could make it in this big bad world. And now even more so that she had her dream man. She had Ross Geller Phd.

The End!


End file.
